No way
by ayanami-verloren
Summary: "Ah'll never give him to anyone, especially to a brat like ye…" Scotland and America first meeting drabble yet again.


**Hetalia is not mine...**

**OOC-ness, Another one of my wild fantasies of how Scotland and America first met...I don't know why but my head seems to be always straying down that path nowadays. **

**Very, very lame...You're free to say it's lame cause I just did because of boredom. And Summer's starting soon~ More sleep, thank god. And title suggestions if there are any, I can't think of anything good at the moment.**

"Hey England~" America waved back at England as he ran. England smiled and waved back to the child as he trudged through the trees. America wanted to show this place to England. Almost all of America's letters described their destination. Apparently, America found the clearing when he was playing around his home. It is pretty near their house so the kid had always played around here.

America smiled as he saw England coming. "C'mon England!"

"Wait up, America…" England said as he saw light through the thick leaves of the trees. The Englishman waved his hand to get some of the bushes out of the way. A gasp erupted from him.

It is just as America described it. There were miles and miles of wild flowers, of different species, to see. The bright sun making the scenery every more cheery. Arthur stood there for a while to stare. An unconscious happy smile forming on his face.

"England! What are you doing?" Arthur stared at the child holding onto him. America's blue eyes etched of confusion. England only smiled and ruffled the child's hair. He let himself be dragged to a nearby tree by an eager America. England smiled at the eagerness the younger country.

England watched as America run through the field. He had set up their picnic basket and rested his back on the tree. He took out his book and started reading. Days like this are godsend bliss for someone like England who is worn-out from all the wars on Europe.

Arthur could see America playing with some wild hares. America laughing as he chased some butterflies, rabbits hopping, following the child. Arthur also noticed some flecks of light around the clearing. He tensed, worried that those fairies might me children abducting ones…There were a lot of them here in the New world. He only relaxed when he realized that Alfred can't see them and that they mean no harm. Some of them continued to fly around Alfred, smiling in delight. It seems that they already know Alfred…something that didn't surprise Arthur.

Arthur didn't know how long he watched Alfred but when he saw Alfred running to him, he couldn't help but smile.

"What's wrong, America?"

"Here! I picked these for you, England!" America laid some daffodils, bluebells and wild roses on England's lap. The smell of the flowers tickled England's nostrils. Arthur smiled and petted America's head.

"Thank you." America beamed at the older man and pounced on him. Arthur let out a felicitous laugh as America's little arms wrap around his waist. He could feel the American's hand wrap around him tighter. He grimaced slightly as he felt his oxygen intake slightly strained. America has grown stronger than when he was last here.

"England."

England turned around to see who called him. America cranked his head to see what's gotten England's attention. America's eyes widened as he saw a tall man wearing the same kind of clothes England wears.

America's breath hitched as he caught sight of the man's hair. It reminded him of blood…The same colour he sees on England's discarded bandages. The colour that marks England's pale skin. America hated seeing that colour on England but recently, when he saw England wearing a red coat, he couldn't help but think England's looks very pretty in red…

America's eyes turned to meet the man's own orbs. They were green just like England's…but they stared at him coldly. Far from the warmth and comfort he sees on England's eyes. It made the hair on America's nape rise.

If America knew one thing… It's that he didn't like this man.

"Brother…" America's head whipped to England at what he had heard the man said, wide-eyed and confused.

England gaped slightly. He didn't even realize that another country was nearby and he even let him get close to America. Albeit that it was Scotland didn't matter. If Scotland could sneak behind him like that, there is a possibility the others could as well.

"Ye looked like ye saw a ghost. Ah havenae seen ye for years because of that frog bastard and then Ah learn from Wales that ye didn't even come home after the battle. He was very worried aboot you, ye ken."

"What are you doing here?" England asked softly, not knowing what to expect from his older brother.

"Whit kind of question is that? Of course Ah'm 'ere to see mah wee brother…" Scotland smiled when he saw England paled. His brother is still adorable…

America didn't understand. England called the stranger brother… But they didn't look like brothers…and the man had a very strange way of speaking. America could feel England tensed. He fisted his hand on England's clothes. It is obvious to him that England is threatened by this man. But America has never seen England afraid before…Even when France visits. England would just kick France out of their house and they would fight but they always make up in the end.

"I see…" America heard England say softly.

Scotland smirked. "Now why don't ye give me a hug? Ah missed ye, ye ken…"

England stood up and walked toward the red-haired man. He reluctantly wrapped his arms around Scotland's body, slightly expecting to be kicked or injured in anyway. Scotland had never been this welcoming when they were little. But as he felt Scotland's strong arms wrapped around him, warmth seeping through the man's clothes; England relaxed. Maybe his older brother did just miss him after all…

"England! Don't ignore me!" America shouted as he saw England tuck his head on the red-haired man's neck. America didn't like those arms that draped on the Englishman. He didn't like England's gaze on someone else. Much less on this guy. He was about to reach for England when he froze onto place.

Scotland met America's eyes, toxic green boring onto brilliant blue ones. America stopped, feeling cold from the gaze. America's eyes widened as he saw a cruel smirk on the man's lips, arms enveloping England even more, dragging him closer to him and away from America.

'_Of course I wouldn't let you have him…' _America felt fear stab him. Even if he can't read minds he completely understood what is, this man saying to him. Something defiant stirred in the American.

The smirk only got more feral when Scotland saw defiance in the young country's eyes. Scotland decided to humor the kid.

"He's my little brother…" Scotland whispered tauntingly. He knew England heard him as well but just shrug it off, painfully oblivious to the argument his brothers were having.

To Scotland surprise, America hastily rose onto his feet. He raised an eyebrow at the blond-haired child as he went towards them. Scotland's eyes slightly widened as America took a hold of the hem of England clothes and pulled him away from his arms. Scotland's eyes narrowed from the glared he was receiving from the younger nation.

England yelped as he was turned around and thrown on his knees. He felt America's hands pull him away from Scotland but he didn't realize the younger country was strong enough to get him down and turn him away from his older brother. Before he could even question, he felt America's arms wrapped around his head.

Scotland scoffed. It is clear that America isn't too keen on sharing either. But that doesn't mean Scotland would give England to a brat. He glared at the child as he pulled on the back of England's collar, raising him up a bit from the ground. England didn't understand what was happening, for his eyes were obstructed by America.

"He's mine!"

England heard America shouted. He didn't know what has gotten the kid riled up. Instead he heard chuckling from Scotland, who tried to pull him up the ground.

"As if..." Scotland used his strength to pull his brother up. Even if America is strong, Scotland is older and still stronger than the child. The red-haired man pulled England to his chest and wrapped his arms around him.

"I'll give him to ye…" Scotland saw England redden at his statement. Scotland's eyes stared at America's angry ones.

"Ah'll never give him to anyone, especially to a brat like ye…"

End.

**Omake:**

"Whaur's the brat? Ah heard he had come home from the war so Ah thought Ah could visit." Scotland said to Wales, the only one he found in England's house. The man sighed as he continued drinking his tea.

"He's not here. Apparently, after the war he immediately sailed off to the New World. I didn't even get to see him." Wales frowned, clearly not pleased with the situation.

Scotland growled. He knows that England has colonies to visit but he doesn't understand why England is on a rush. Wales understanding the Scotsman turned to him, serious expression on his face.

"I think Artie's falling in love…"

"Whit!" Scotland's enraged voiced echoed though the house but Wales didn't seem to be fazed.

"I…I have been hearing that he has a colony on the new world that he loves so much…" Wales' eyes shone with possessiveness. "I want to see it myself…"

"Like hell! As if I'll…" Scotland's fury reached over his head. He wanted to rush over to there and strangle whoever it is. Wales' lips, seeing his older brother's anger, curled into a devious smirk. He fully knows what he's brother is feeling. As if they'll let someone else take their brother away…Wales probably wouldn't mind not seeing Arthur this much but of course he'll mind it if he doesn't even seen Arthur anymore.

"Then go." Wales said, smirking at Scotland's surprised face. Clearly Scotland was surprise at the change on Wales' attitude but it wasn't that Scotland didn't know Wales had this side in him.

"And bring our little brother back."

Scotland walked towards the door, simpering. He could imagine the wicked look on Wales' face at the moment.

"Aye, ye donnae hav to tell me twice."

And with the Scotland set off to the New World eager to meet the colony Arthur adores so much…

**So it was Wales' fault!~ I love him…****Yeah, I'm bored…and summer's just starting and my brother said I should lessen my time on tumblr… So this came about. I think I have been thinking far too much of Britcest...but I cannot shake the thought of it out of my head, I should be bothered. Expect more of England x his siblings coming. **


End file.
